


I'm Still Here

by Yazy2luv



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Imprinting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazy2luv/pseuds/Yazy2luv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When people usually think of the half breed Cullen, they usually think of Renesmee, but what if there was another. What if Bella had a little boy as well, but he was special, he was different, so different that they couldn't let anyone else see him. So for he had to stay hidden, hidden from the pack, hidden from others.</p><p>Well what if he didn't want to be hidden anymore, what if he wanted to live, what if wanted to love, and have a life. What if one day he decides to leave. What if he runs into two wolves. What if he made a friend. What if he falls in love</p><p>Well this is his story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freedom

Sometimes life is really unfair. For instant, imagine never being able to go anywhere without your father or mother. You can’t go to school, you can’t make friends, you can’t have a life, because everything is a risk. Now imagine you have to go through all of that, while you sister can have everything. She can go to school, make friends, go on dates, go to places, and pretty much have a life. Do you think that’s fair, no I didn’t think so, but that’s my life.

My name is Edward Jacob Cullen, but I go by E.J. I guess you can say I'm the youngest cullen here. However, that's not why I've been treated like a baby, it has to do with the fact that I have a rare power. Not only do I have a internal shield, but a external shield as well. That's not even half of my power though, my true power is that I'm a ability stealer, it's not as bad as it seems though. It just means that I have the ability to take another vampire's power and make it as my own.

I used to think it was pretty cool, well that was until I found out that if the Volturi found out about my power, they would do anything to get me. So yeah, i've been forbidden to having a life, even though it's been years since that incident with the Volturi. Staring out the window, I watched as my older, twin sister, Renesmee ran inside with her boyfriend, Jacob following behind her. He is the only one who is not family that knows about me.

“It’s not fair.”

Sitting on my bed, I was swinging my feet. I was sitting in my Dad’s old room, and I leaned back staring at the wall. Talk about boring, it’s a Friday night and here I am sitting at my grandparent’s home with nothing to do. Sighing, I heard footsteps coming up the steps, and I closed my eyes.

“EJ?”

“What?”

“Mom wants you to come downstairs.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know.”

Sighing, I rolled out of bed, and opened the door staring into Renesmee’s big brown eyes. For some reason they irritated me, and I crossed my arms. Going down the stairs, I went down the hall with her following behind me.

"Please Jake."

"Well I don't mind, but Nessie won't be happy."

"I won't be happy about what?"

Coming in the room, I too wonder what Mom was beginning Jake to do. They turned to us, and Mom gave us a sheepish look.

"Well it seems we're here for movie night."

"What?"

Renesmee moved over to Jake, and I stared at Mom.

"I'm sorry huney, but no one would be here to stay with your brother."

"Ugh."

"Wait, I don't need a babysitter."

Mom let out a sigh, and I pouted walking out the room. This is totally not fair, and I went back up stairs.

 Laying on the bed again, I could hear Renesmee and Jake talking down stairs. It makes no sense that they had to stop their plans just because Mom felt I couldn't be by myself here, it's not fair to them, and it's not fair to me. Ugh I'm so mad that I could just...

_Thump_

Freezing in my spot, I heard a thump.

_Thump Thump_

Blinking a few times, I heard it again, and I looked down to the floor. They are not doing what I think they're doing. Swallowing hard, I stood up, and slowly went out the door. Going down the hall, I went to the stairs and stood there for a moment. Taking a deep breath, I went down the steps slowly, until I got to the bottom, and I walked around the corner to only stop when I heard hush voices.

"Nessie we can't do that here."

"Why not Jakey?"

"Your brother is upstairs."

"Awe, he's probably asleep by now."

"Fine."

Holding my breath for a moment, I peeked around the corner, and my eyes widen. Jake had pinned Renesmee on the couch hovering over her. Their mouths were glued together, and I bit my lip turning leaning against the wall. I didn't know they were this far in their relationship, and a deep breath before pushing off the wall and running back upstairs.

Sitting on the bed swinging my legs, I was still so shocked, and I shook my head. What am I supposed to do now, I don't think I can fall back asleep, and I don't think it's a good idea to go back down stairs. If only I could leave. Slowly lifting my head, I stared out of the window. Wait why can't I? Jake and Renesmee are plenty busy, I bet they won't even miss me, and I could feel a big smile form on my face.

Standing up, I went to the window, and opened it. Looking down, it bit my lower lip, before I jumped. Slowly landing on my feet, I didn't think twice, before I took off into the forest. I felt as the wind blew through my dark chocolate locks, and I could feel my cheeks aching from smiling so hard. I pushed my legs harder, and harder. The blur of the trees were the only thing that I saw and I felt a laugh bubble out from my chest. Is this what freedom feels like, if it is then I don't even want to lose it again.

Soon the ache in my legs made me stop, as I breathed heavily leaning against a tree. Looking up at the sky, the stars seemed to shine brighter than ever, and I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. Taking another breath, I looked around for a moment, and noticed that I didn't know where I was. I was still in a forest, but everything looked different. I couldn't place this scent that was around the area. It was like very familiar, but just figure what it was.

Folding my arms, I then heard footsteps and a growl. Turning my head slowly, my eyes widen, as I was froze in spot. Know I remember it, the scent that I wasn't supposed to forget, it was a werewolf. Just like the one standing inches from me.

_Shit I may just be in trouble_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammar mistakes and errors are mine T_T
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story though ^.^


	2. Meeting Them

This is my first time seeing another wolf up close. Dad usually didn't like me getting close to Jake, but this was different. Jake wouldn't hurt me, but I didn't know about this one. He wasn't as big as Jake, but he still was big, and I took a hesitated step backwards. If he does attack me, I could always put my shield around me, and I took another step backwards.

It wasn't moving through, and I stared at it. Such as sandy colored fur, I wonder if it’s fluffy or not. Shaking the thought away, what am I doing? I should be running or something, even though I don't know where we are, I should get away from him. Swallowing hard, I turned quickly about to run when another one was right behind me, shit I was trapped.

This wolf however growled, and I was glancing at some way to get away. A bark behind me, made me flinch, and I dashed up a nearby tree. Ok I know not a very good idea, because one I bet they could knock it down, and two it wasn't a very high tree. Oh why did I run away, I should have just stayed at the house and listened to music or something, but no I had to be difficult and want freedom. Now I’m in this tree with two werewolves below me. Clinging to the tree, I stared down to see the werewolves had literally sat down and was staring up at me.

The second werewolf was a grey color with brown spots, he was a little smaller than the sandy colored wolf. What am I supposed to do, there is no way I could fight them. One of them barked, and I looked down to see that they had moved from the tree and a little away. They were facing each other as if they were talking, and I bit my lip slowly sliding down the tree, this is my perfect chance to escape.

Sadly with my luck, I tripped trying to escape, and I felt something heavy on my back. Peering over my shoulder, the grey wolf had laid his paw on my back. Crap, and I started to struggle, but it was no use I couldn't get away. The wolf then made this nose that I swear sounded like a snicker. A bright idea then came to mind, and I forced my shield out making the wolf’s paw bounce off me.

Pushing myself up, I turned around to see that the grey wolf had cocked his head to the side. Pressing me against the tree, the wolf then came closer, and it lifted its paw. Closing my eyes I felt it press against my shield trying to break it. It took everything I had to keep my shield up, and suddenly the force was gone, letting me let out a deep breath.

“Hey.”

Turning my head to the side, there was a guy running over to us. He was a tan color, his black hair down to his ears, with nothing, but cut offs on. Stopping in front of me, he turned his head to the side, and I bit my lower lip. A big smile then formed on his face.

“What’s your name kid?”

Glancing at him, and then at the grey wolf. I noticed it had moved behind the guy, and I let my shield fall.

“EJ.”

“EJ what?”

“Cullen…”

The wolf then growled, and I flinched back into the tree.

“Stop Brady.”

He yanked on the wolf’s fur, and it let out a small whimper.

“Don’t worry about him. So EJ, what are you doing here?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know where you are, right?”

“No.”

“You’re in the forest at La Push.”

My eyes slowly widen, and I felt myself slowly slide down the tree. No, no, no, that is the one place I’m forbidden to go. Scratching my head, what am I going to do? Staring down at the ground, I’m in deep shit, oh lord.

“Hey EJ, are you ok?”

Lifting my head, that guy was now sitting in front of me. The wolf had also disappeared, and I scratched my head again looking back at the guy.

“I’m not supposed to be here.”

“Yeah your right, can I ask you something?”

Nodding my head, he leaned back on his hands staring at me.

“If you're a Cullen, how come I've never seen you before?”

Lower my gaze, I’m not supposed to talk about that. Well I’m not supposed to have left the house, and I’m not supposed to be here either. Why not tell him.

“Can you keep a secret?”

“Um…”

“Sure we can.”

Looking past this guy, there was another guy standing. He as well had on cut offs, and a tan color. The only difference was that he was shorter, and his black hair stopped above his ears. He walked over, and sat down beside the other guy, and I looked between them. Ok since I don’t know what their names are, they shall be called guy #1 and guy #2.

Guy #1 rolled his eyes, before letting out a sigh, and looking back at me.

“Ok well, do you know Renesmee?”

“Cullen?”

“No, what other Renesmee could he be talking about?”

Guy #2 responded sarcastically, and guy #1 gave him a dirty look. He then turned his attention back to me, and gave a nod.

“Well you see she’s my sister.”

“Sister?”

“Older? Younger?”

“She’s my older twin.”

Their eyes then widen, before looking at each other then back at me. They then leaned forward, and I leaned back a little.

“For real?”

“Yes.”

“That’s pretty awesome.”

Guy #2 mumbled, before leaning back.

“Why wasn't the pack told this?”

“It was to protect me.”

Guy #1 connected eyes with me, and I suddenly lost my train of thought. His brown eyes made me feel a little funny, so I stared down at the ground.

“Oh I see, they thought we would hurt you since that thing happen with your sister years ago.”

Glancing at guy #2 for a minute, and gave him a small nod.

“So now that we know of you, you want us to keep it a secret.”

Nodding my head, I watched as guy #1 scratched his head, and guy #2 clapped his hand smiling at me.

“Ok we promise.”

Guy #1 smiled, and I smiled back at him nodding my head.

“Well he may be safe with us, but he really shouldn't be here.”

Guy #2 said as he stood up.

“He’s right EJ, if you are trying to keep this a secret from the pack, then this is the worse place to be.”

“I know, I actually didn't mean to come here. It just sort of happened.”

“Well do you know how to get back?”

“Um…”

Pulling myself up, a sharp pain then hit me, and I staggered back.

“Hey you ok?”

A hot hand touched my arm, and I looked up into deep brown eyes. Once again I lost my train of thought, blinking a few times. He gave me a smile steadying me, and I glanced down at the ground.

“Maybe you should take him.”

Looking at guy #2, he gave me a smile, before guy #1 let go of my arm.

“Yeah, be right back.”

Leaning against the tree for a moment, guy #2 moved over to me.

“Oh before I forget my name is Brady and his is Seth.”

“Ok Brady.”

I suddenly heard footsteps coming closer, and I looked to see the sandy colored wolf coming closer. He then leaned down in front of us, and I glanced back at Brady.

“It’s ok, get on.”

Slowly walking to the wolf, which was Seth I guess, and climbed on it. His fur was softer than I thought; staring back at Brady he smiled.

“Hold on tight, and maybe we can hang out soon, but not here.”

“Ok Brady.”

Seth then lifted up, and I leaned forward gripping his fur holding on. The wind was soon blowing in my face, and trees were passing us by. Leaning my body down so I laid flat against him, I caught a scent. It was like something warm, I couldn't place it, but it made me relax. Slowly closing my eyes, a rumbling sound came from him, and for some reason it made me laugh.

Pressing my face into his fur, I took in his unique scent. It was so relaxing, that I found myself pressing further into his fur.

_So this is Seth’s scent_


	3. Imprint

Sitting on the sand, my mind has been everywhere since I’ve met EJ. I wonder what he is doing now, and I leaned back letting out a small sigh.

“Seth.”

Looking behind me, Brady soon plopped down beside me. He gave me a smirk, and I raised an eye brow at him for a moment.

“What?”

“You thinking about him, huh?”

“Who?”

“You know who.”

Rubbing the back of my neck, I glanced back toward the water.

“Ok yeah, I am thinking about him.”

“I was too.”

Turning my head, I glanced at him, and he was running his hand through the sand.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I wonder when we can see him again.”

Staring down at the ground, I haven’t told him that I’ve gone to the Cullen house every night. I can never seem to pinpoint where he is though. Letting out another sigh, I lifted my head looking up, at the sky. Taking a deep breath, I could taste the rain in the air.

Soon jumping up, I brushed the sand off my shorts, and stretched my arms over my head.

“Well who knows, maybe we’ll see him soon.”

“Yeah, please it’s kind of fun keeping these secrets.”

Staring down at him for a moment, what did he mean by secrets.

“Secrets?”

“Yeah, you know about knowing about him, and about you two.”

“Us two?”

“Come Seth, I know that you imprinted on him.”

My eyes widen, and a smirk soon fell on his face.

“Don’t be so surprised. I may not be the smartest one in the pack, but I’m not an idiot. I saw how you two were looking at each other.”

I could feel my cheeks warming up, and I kicked some sand looking away.

“You don’t think it’s weird?”

“Weird how?”

“You know, with him being a guy and stuff.”

“Should I?”

Glancing back at him, he stood up giving me a smirk. Shaking my head at him, I shoved my hands in my pocket for a moment, and closed my eyes.

“Seth?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you ok?”

Opening my eyes, he was standing right beside me now.

“What do you mean?”

“Well it’s been a week since you’ve seen him. Isn’t it affecting you?”

“I guess, I feel this pull, but I’m trying to figure out what to do about it.”

“Are you going to do anything?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well if I can help you with anything just tell me.”

“Thanks.”

Giving him a smile, he patted my shoulder. I suddenly felt the first drop of rain, and I smirked turning to Brady.

“Race you back to Sam’s.”

“You’re on.”

Turning I took off, with him right behind me. He’s right, the more I’m away from EJ, the more I feel the pull. I’m going to have to think of something quick, before the pack realizes something is up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short guys


	4. Secret Meeting

Staring out the window, I had so much on my mind. I wonder what Seth and Brady are doing, and I let out a small sigh. It's been a week since I've seen either of them actually, the truth is the last thing I remember was riding on Seth's back, but then I woke up in bed. I wonder if he brought me inside, but it didn't look like Renesmee noticed that I wasn't there at all. Well she was kind of busy when I left, I wonder if they actually went all the way.... wait why am I even thinking about that, and I shook my head.

"EJ, come down to eat."

Turning my head, Mom was standing in the door. Smiling, I gave her a head nod, and I slowly went and followed her out of the room. Going down stairs, it was awfully quiet, and I looked around.

"What's wrong huney?"

Looking back at Mom, she had a worried expression on her face.

"Nothing, where is everyone?"

"Well Emmett and Rosalie went on their annual honey moon trip. Alice and Jasper went shopping somewhere, and Edward went with Grandpa to the hospital."

"I see."

Going into the kitchen, Renesmee and Jacob was sitting at the table eating, glancing down I took an empty seat. Don't be weird, you don't know is anything happened with them or not, and a plate was set in front of me.

"Here you go sweetheart."

Giving Grandma a smile, I looked down at my plate. There was pancakes and eggs, and I bit my lower lip, before I started eating. Glancing over at Renesmee and Jake, I had this yearning feeling in my chest for a moment. Staring down at my plate, I found myself not hungry anymore, and I sighed putting my fork down.

"What's wrong, does it not taste good?"

Lifting my head, Grandma was staring at me worriedly, and I shook my head.

"No it does... I just... don't feel very good. I'm going to lay down."

"Ok huney, call me if you need anything."

"Ok."

Getting up, I slowly went out of the room. Rubbing my eyes, I took a deep breath, before going back upstairs. Laying down on the bed, I threw my arm over my eyes, and let out a shaky breath. This hot pulse was going through my chest, and it wasn't my heart, it felt like something entirely different. Rolling on my side, I pulled the pillow to me, and held it tightly to my chest, closing my eyes.

"I told you he was asleep."

"I don't know about this though."

"Come on, it's just an hour."

"Ok, just an hour."

"Great."

Opening my eyes, I saw Renesmee jerk Jake out of the room, and I saw something fall. Yawning I rolled out of the bed, and stretched walking to what Jake dropped to see it was his cellphone. I wonder when I fell asleep, and I moved downstairs, looking around it seemed that no one was here, and I went to the kitchen to see a note on the table.

_Went to see Charlie- Mom_

_Went shopping -Grandma_

I wonder where Renesmee and Jake went though, I probably don't want to know though. Going back in the living room, I sat down on the couch, and leaned my head back for a moment. What to do now? Looking down at Jake's phone, a bright idea soon came to me. I bet Jake has Seth's number, I wonder if he could come, and hang out with me for a while. Scrolling through his phone, I found it. Taking a deep breath I dialed it, and it rung two times.

"I'm sleep Jake."

"Um...Seth?"

It then suddenly sound like something fell.

"EJ?"

"Um... yeah, sorry did I wake you?"

"No, no, it's fine. What's up?"

"Um I'm at the house by myself for a while, and wondering if you wanted to hang out for a while."

"Sure, I'll be there in five minutes."

The line then went dead, and I smiled putting the phone down. I suddenly felt very nervous, and I ran a hand through my hair. Setting Jake's phone on the table, I leaned back closing my eyes for a moment.

There was then a knock on the door, and I opened my eyes standing up. Rushing to the door, I opened it to see Seth, he seemed to be breathing slightly hard. He had on a buttoned up blue shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Stepping aside I let him inside, taking a deep breath I looked behind him.

"You didn't bring Brady?"

His eyes widen for a moment, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry, I didn't think about."

He then lowered his head, and moved toward the door.

"I can go get him if you want."

Reaching for his hand, I grabbed it, and felt a warm pulse go through me. Jerking my head up, I stared into his warm brown eyes, before looking away.

"It's ok."

"Really?"

"Yes, I don't even know how much time we have, so it's ok."

He squeezed my hand, and I looked up at him.

"Ok, but next time I'll be sure to bring him."

"Ok."

Leading him into the living room. Sitting there for a while, I glanced at Seth and he was glancing around.

"Is this your first time inside?"

"No, it's just been a while."

"I see."

Ringing my hands together, I took a deep breath, and turned my body toward Seth.

"So how have you been?"

"Good I guess, what about you. Did anyone find out you were gone?"

"Nope."

"That's good, so what do you do here?"

Staring down at the floor for a moment, I looked back up at him.

"Nothing really, there is nothing to do here."

"That must be boring."

"Trust me it is."

He chuckled, before throwing me a smile. Biting my lower lip, I felt my cheeks turning a bright red, and I glanced back at him.

"So what do you do in your free time?"

"Hmm when I'm not with the pack, I like to go to the beach, and stuff."

"Is it fun, the beach I mean?"

"You haven't gone to the beach before?"

"No..."

Looking down, I rubbed my arm, letting out a sigh.

"Like I said before I never do anything, i've always been hidden."

"Well what do you want to do?"

"Huh?"

Reaching over, he took my hands, and squeezed them.

"Tell me what does EJ want to do."

 "What do I want to do?"

"Yeah."

Staring down at our hands, he was so warm. It was like the sun was on my hands, I wonder if this is a werewolf thing.

"Um... I always wanted to do normal kids things."

"Like?"

"Um... make friends, go to school, find myself, you know normal things."

"I see."

"What if I told you I could make that happen?"

Lifting my head, my eyes widen shocked.

"Could you?"

"I could try, would you like that?"

Nodding my head hard, he smiled, before letting my hands go.

"So tell me EJ, is there a way I can get in contact with you?"

"Yeah, I have a cellphone."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure."

Taking my phone out my pocket, I handed it to him. He looked through it for a moment, and I stared down at my lap.

"Wow, you really don't have anyone in here, but your family."

"Yeah."

"Well here you go."

He handed me back my phone, and I smiled taking it.

"I put my number and Brady's in there."

"Ok thanks."

A loud howl then came from outside, and Seth then jumped up.

"Crap, I gotta go, but text me when you want to hang out again."

"Ok."

Waving, he left out of the room, and I went staring out the window. I watched as he soon ran into the forest, and I couldn't wipe the smile off my face now.


	5. Questions

Ever since I got Seth's number, I've lost count of how many times I snuck out of the house. He meets me in the forest a little away from the house, and then we go deeper in the forest. Brady even comes too, don't get me wrong through. I love when Brady comes and hangs out with us, but I really do enjoy my time with Seth. I don't know what it's about Seth, but I just feel so relaxed and safe with him. It's weird, but I try to not pay attention to it. Lately Seth has been teaching me about different sports, and it's actually fun. I remember when Uncle Emmett tried to teach me, but he's so competitive that it wasn't that fun.

Lately I've been into soccer, it's just really fun. I can use my speed to when I play, and there is no tackling. Sitting on the couch, everyone is home today, and I'm watching a game with Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett. I didn't mind though, pulling my legs to my chest, I started to doze off, when I heard a yell, and I flinched. Looking Uncle Emmett had jumped up, and fist pumped the air. I guess his team scored or something, and I looked at Uncle Jasper to see him shaking his head. Closing my eyes propping my chin on the top of my knees, I yawned dozing off again. I was seriously bored at the moment.

"EJ, if you're sleepy go upstairs."

"Hmm." 

I could hear what Uncle Jasper was saying, but I didn't want to move.

"Aw, are we boring you EJ?"

Opening my eyes, I turned my head, and stared at Uncle Emmett for a moment, before a smile formed on my face.

"Instead of sitting here, let's go outside."

His eyes widen, and he then looked at Uncle Jasper.

"Umm... I don't think your Dad would like that."

"I won't tell if you won't tell."

Giving him a smirk, he threw his head back laughing.

"You have become very mischievous lately."

Uncle Jasper ruffled my hair, and I let my legs fall sitting back.

"Yeah, you looked just like Edward on those days he snuck back in from Bella."

"Hmm, why did he sneak in?"

"Because it was around three and his curfew was twelve."

"Hmm."

"Yeah, Carlisle and Esme would always give him a strong talking to, but that didn't stop him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, well love makes you do crazy things."

"You got that right."

They both started laughing, and I glanced down at my legs.

"So... can we go outside or not."

"Haven't you been going outside lately anyway."

I felt myself tense, and I glanced behind me. There was Dad, and I gave him a little smile.

"What gave you that idea?"

"You've caught a tan."

Glancing down at my arms, they weren't their usual creamy white pale color anymore. Staring back at Dad, I bit my lower lip putting up my shield, I feel like I'm in a whole lot of trouble at the moment.

"What are you hiding EJ?"

"Nothing."

"Why block your thoughts then?"

"Um..."

Crap, crap, crap. I don't have a good excuse at the moment. Ok think EJ, how can I actually get out of this.

"Relax Edward, kids usually rebell when their parents are overprotective."

Looking Aunt Alice had come in, and plopped down on Uncle Jasper's lap. Giving her a little smile, she winked at me, before looking back at Dad.

"Besides we don't want him to be like Bella, right?"

"What's that mean?"

Glancing at Aunt Alice, she bit her lower lip. Hmm might as well use my power now.

_Yeah don't want him running off like Bella did, because you were once again too overprotective_

I read her mind, and glanced back at Dad, deciding to read his mind as well.

**She's right I don't want him running to one of those damn mutts like Bella used to**

I heard myself gasp, and he connected eyes with me. Turning my head, I jumped up, and quickly made it toward the kitchen. So Mom got tired of Dad's overprotectiveness and ran to the wolves. I wonder if it was Jake or something, and I saw him sitting down at the table eating some sandwiches. No one was in here, this may be my only chance to find out some things. Sitting down in the chair beside him, he raised an eye brow, and I leaned on my hand staring at him.

"Hey Jake."

"Hey."

"So where's Renesmee?"

"Shopping with Esme."

"Hmm."

"Do you love my sister Jake?"

He started to choke on his sandwich, and my eyes widen. Patting his back, when he calmed down, he glanced at me hesitantly.

"I do."

"I see."

He got quiet for a moment, and I tried peering into his mind, but it's like he had a mental block on it.

"Jake?"

"Hmm?"

"Before Renesmee and I were born, what was your relationship with Mom."

His eyes widen for a moment, before he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um... she's my best friend."

"Is that it?"

He fidget a little, and I leaned back in my chair. Maybe I should change the conversation or something.

"Jake?"

"Yes?"

"What do you like about Renesmee?"

"Um... well she's sweet, funny, and kind. She's not afraid to get dirty, but still can act like a lady. She seems to always know what I'm thinking, I'm glad I imprinted on her."

"Imprinted?"

His face soon looked like it went kind of pale.

"Um..."

Man I wish I could read his mind.

"Oh it's nothing just a werewolf thing."

Hmm something that deals with werewolves. I wonder if Seth knows about this imprinting thing, I wish I could see him now.

"Hey Jake, the pack still doesn't know about me, right?"

"Yeah."

"Why do I have to hide from them?"

"Um..."

"EJ."

Glancing back, Dad was leaning against the wall with a disapproving look on his face. I heard as Jake let out a sigh, before he stood up.

"I have to go patrol, see you later."

He was then quickly out the room. Sighing, I stared at the table trying to ignore Dad's presence.

"EJ?"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

Glancing up, I stared at him for a while. He then came in and took the seat Jake was sitting in.

"Why do I have to hide?"

"To protect you."

"From what?"

"The Voltri and the pack."

"Why would the pack hurt me, they don't hurt Renesmee."

"That's because she's Jake's imprint..."

He stopped, and he made the same expression Jake did.

"What's imprint and imprinting?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about. We're hiding you, because we want to protect you."

He ruffled my hair, before standing up.

"You'll understand when your older."

Leaving out the room, I sat there a little irritated and angry.

_That's his answer for everything. I don't want to understand when I'm older and I'm tired of being protective_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is kind of boring (T3T)/ Thanks for reading


	6. Seth

Staring out the window, the sun was shining in the room. It felt great on my arms, unlike our family, Renesmee and my skin doesn't sparkle, it more shines then anything. Seth should be done with patrol by now, and I glanced down. Aunt Alice is watching me today, I wonder how I can slip by her, and I rubbed my arm, this might be difficult.

"What's wrong EJ?"

Jumping I turned around to see Aunt Alice, man it's scary how she pops out of nowhere.

"Huh?"

"You going somewhere?"

"Oh... I just thought I'd go hunting."

"Hmm."

She smiled folding her legs, and I rubbed the back of my neck.

"You know EJ, I don't know what you are doing, but I know you're up to something."

"Um..."

"You keep disappearing, but then when I look again you reappear. So I'm not that worried, just more curious."

"I..."

At least she can't see me, and I stared down at the ground.

"I'll give you two hours."

Snapping my head up, I stared at her shocked.

"Huh?"

"You want to go out, right?"

"Yeah..."

"I trust you so I'm giving you two hours."

"Really?"

"Mhm."

She then stood up giving me a smile, before leaving out the room. I didn't think twice, before I grabbed my backpack, and ran down the stairs. Going into the kitchen, I grabbed so wrapped sandwiches that were in the fridge. Putting my bag on, I went out the door to the backyard and took off into the forest.

Running further and further from the house, I broke through a thing of tress, and there was Seth. I could feel the big smile that formed on my face, and he smiled waving at me. Running over to him, he smiled standing up straight.

"Hey EJ."

"Hey Seth."

Pulling my bag higher on my shoulder, he took my hand for a moment.

"Come on, we're going somewhere different today."

"Hmm, where?"

"It's a surprise."

Smiling, I slowly was led by Seth through some trees. My mind soon started to wonder, Seth's hand is so warm, and I looked up at his back. His shoulders were kind of broad, and you could see his muscles through the tee-shirt he had on. Suddenly I had that strange feeling in my stomach again.

Not paying attention, I bumped into his back, and would had stumbled backwards if he wasn't holding my hand. He glanced back at me shocked, before letting my hand go.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just blanked for a moment."

"You sure, your forehead is a little red."

He brushed my bangs away, and leaned closer to my face examining it. I then had this fluttery feeling in my chest, and I glanced down.

"Really, I'm ok."

"Well ok. I'm going to shift now."

"Ok."

He pulled his tee-shirt off, and I couldn't help to stare at his chest. It was just so tan, and he had the muscles to go with it. He had a tattoo on one of his arms, and I met his chocolate brown eyes for a moment. His smile soon turned to a smirk, and he raised an eyebrow.

 I could feel my cheeks burning, and I heard him chuckle, before I found his shirt on my head. I heard a shifting noise, and then something like it was tearing. Pulling the shirt off my head, there was Seth's sandy colored wolf in front of me. Walking to him, I ran my hand through his fur. It was so soft, and I pulled away looking down to see his shorts tied to his leg.

He bent down, and I climbed on top of him. Holding tightly to his fur, he took off, and I pressed my face into his fur. Taking into his natural scent, I relaxed for a moment, and turned my head smiling. This is definitely weird, the way I feel around Seth, I wonder why  I feel like this though, maybe I'm strange.

He slowed down to a jog, before he stopped all together. Bending down again, I slid off him, and he trotted behind a tree. I heard that tearing sound again, and I looked down kicking a rock. When I heard his footsteps coming closer, I looked with at him with a smile.

Holding out his shirt, he threw it over his shoulder, before grabbing my hand. We broke through some trees, and my eyes widen. There was a cliff, and below was... The ocean. I gasp staring, at it, and turned looking up at Seth.

"The ocean."

"Mhm, this way."

Walking down a rocky path that brought us closer to the water, and we were met with sand. Stopping a little from the water, Seth dropped down, and I sat down beside him. He laid back, letting out a sigh, before leaning up on his arm.

"You like it?"

"Yeah, it's pretty."

It truly was, the water was a blue green color, and the sun made it kind of sparkle. I heard a grumble noise, and I turned my head to see Seth with a light colored blush on his face. Smiling, I took my bag off, and pulled out the sandwiches.

"Here I bought these for you."

His face lit up, and he took the sandwiches.

"You think of everything."

Smiling, I stared at the water for a moment in a daze. It was very calming here, with Seth sitting beside me eating, I felt kind of content. I could feel the heat coming from Seth, and I glanced at him.

"Seth how come you're so warm?"

He just finished the second sandwich, before glancing at me.

"Well it's a werewolf thing, we always run a temperature of 108.09."

"Wow that's hot."

He smirked at me, and I then realized how that sounded, and I shook my head.

"I mean like don't you get too hot?"

"Well it's convenient during the winter, but summers are hard."

Hmm so something else that is a werewolf thing, and I glanced back at Seth for a moment.

"Um... Seth?"

"Hmm?"

"What's imprinting?"

He started choking, and I turned patting his back. Same reaction as Jake, and when he calmed down, he turned his head staring at me for a moment. Taking a deep breath, he glanced away from me for a moment.

"Is there a reason you want to know?"

"Well... I heard that Jake imprinted of Renesmee, and that's why the wolves don't hurt her."

"Well that's true."

"So what is imprinting?"

"Um... well it's hard to explain."

"Oh I see."

Staring down at my lap, I felt him run a hand through my hair. Looking back at him, he sighed meeting my eyes, as if he was searching for something. I don't know what he found, but it made him smile.

"I don't know if I can explain it well, but it's like when a wolf finds it's mate in a person. It only takes one glance, and then boom their bonded."

"So it's like love at first sight?"

"Kind of, it's more like the world stands still, and that person is the only thing that matters to the wolf."

"Does every wolf imprint?"

"Usually no... but most of the pack has imprinted."

"I see."

So imprinting is when the wolf finds it's mate, and I glanced down. So would Seth someday find his mate as well, and I felt this pang in my chest. Taking a deep breath, I took off my shoes, and then stood up.

"Let's play in the water."

Looking down at him, he smiled nodding his head. Jumping up, he ran over toward the water. Running after him, when the water hit my feet I let out what I think is a girly squeal, before slapping my hand over my mouth. A light laughter filled the air, and I looked at Seth to see him giving me a toothy smile, and I smiled running toward him. I don't know what made me do it, but I then crashed into Seth. He caught me, but a wave crashed into his legs catching him off guard, and he fell backwards. Laughing, the water was soaking me, but it felt nice. Staring at Seth, his grip tightened around me for a moment, and he shook his head.

"You're so strange EJ."

"Is that bad?"

"No I'd rather have you this way."

Giving him a smile, a bubble of laughter fell from my lips. Standing up, I saw another wave coming, and I turned letting it hit my back. Looking back, Seth was spitting out water, and I laughed running back to the sands.

_I really do wish I understood why I feel at utter peace when I'm with Seth_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Seth and EJ bonding time 
> 
> ( ) ( )  
> (^3^)  
> ( . . )
> 
> Enjoy


	7. Agreement

After Seth and I came out of the water, we laid in the sand to dry off. It wasn't hard, because Seth was really warm, and the sun seemed like it was shining very brightly. I was half asleep, leaning on my arm, Seth was running his hand through my hair, and I yawned. Moving closer to him, the feeling of his hot skin against my cheek felt kind of nice, and he turned to his side. Lifting my head, I stared at him, he had a lazy grin on his face, and I rubbed my eyes staring at him.

"Sleepy?"

"A little."

"Want to sleep a little or should we head back?"

Truth be told, we should have already head back, but I didn't want to go. I didn't want to go home, I didn't want to go back hiding, I didn't want to be treated like a baby. I wanted to stay here, I wanted to be free, I wanted to stay with Seth. Pressing my face in Seth's chest, I closed my eyes tightly. He brushed my hair from my face, and stroked my cheek softly, looking down at me. He gave me a smile, and I took a deep breath. Pulling away sitting up, and I suddenly felt kind of frustrated, and I ran a hand through my hair, letting out a sigh.

"What's wrong EJ?"

"I... don't know."

He sat up, and rubbed my back softly. Pulling my legs to my chest, I stared at the water. 

"EJ?"

"I feel trapped."

"Trapped?"

"Yeah, I wished I was as free as Renesmee."

He stayed silent, until he then stood up, and pulled on my hand. Standing up as well, he pulled me into his arms.

"You seem like you need a hug."

Smiling, I hugged him tightly. Pressing my face in his chest for a moment, it was so warm, and I felt myself calming down.

"Thanks Seth."

"No problem, should we head back?"

"Yeah."

Letting him go, I went and grabbed my bag shoving my shoes inside. I was tired, and picked up Seth's forgotten shirt. He had already shifted, and I went and got on him. Clutching him tightly, I closed my eyes for a second. All I could hear was his footsteps running, and his pants. I could feel the wind tossing my hair around, his soft fur under my finger tips, and the thumping of his heart. I felt at total bliss for the moment, and I pressed my face into his fur.

Soon he trotted to a stop, and I lifted up my head. He knelt down so I could slide off, before he went around some trees, and I could hear the tearing noise once again. Seth then appeared with his shorts on, and I turned holding out his shirt. He put it on this time, and I took my shoes out my bag, and put them on as well. We weren't that far from the house now, and I glanced back at Seth. Were we going to go out separate ways here? He connected eyes with me for a moment, before a smile formed on his face.

"I'll walk you a little further."

"Ok."

I couldn't really complain, because I love that I could spend a little more time with Seth. However, Seth seemed to be on his guard a little, and I watched him confused. Sadly I wasn't watching where I was going, and a up root caught my foot sending me to the ground. I landed on my face, and talk about embarrassing, my arm was then grabbed as I was pulled up.

"Are you ok EJ?"

"Yeah, clumsy me wasn't walking where I was going."

Rubbing my forehead, I flinched, and sighed. It would be just horrible if I got a bruise on my forehead.

"EJ."

Turning my head, I cheek was then cupped. Seth then leaned closer to my face, and I closed my eyes.

_He's just checking my forehead_

_That's all there is to it_

_Stop freaking EJ_

Brushing my bangs away, I opened my eyes to see him studying my forehead. Taking a deep breath, I watched as he moved away from me, and let his hand fall.

"It's a little red, but nothing too bad."

"Ok."

We started walking again, but I kept my head down the whole time. My heart was still beating so hard, and I glanced at Seth to see him looking around. He was on guard again, and I stopped.

"What's wrong Seth?"

Turning his head, he looked at me shocked.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem kind of tense."

"Oh... well you see there is a rouge running around lately. I just want to be alert if anything happens."

"Oh I see."

A rouge huh, that sounds a little scary, and I moved closer to him. There was then a rustling from the bushes and a deep growl, flinching I clung to Seth as he stopped. A growl then rumbled from his chest, and he pulled me closer. Oh god, it's the rouge what am I going to do? I could use my shield, and I closed my eyes pushing it forward. I felt it hit something, and someone squeal. Opening my eyes, I know that squeal anywhere, and I glanced at Seth. He raised his eye brow, and we slowly went over toward the bushes.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know, hurry up."

Peeking around the bushes, I accidentally snapped a twig, and two familiar pairs of brown eyes stared at me. A gasp fell from my lips, and someone swore. They're naked... they're naked... what in the hell. Renesmee then screamed squatting down, and Jake stood in front of her. He covering her, but he was standing in all of his glory, and Seth had then covered my eyes pulling me back against him. I felt us moving backwards, but I couldn't help the blush that has covered my face.

"Seth?"

"Hmm?"

"Did that just happen?"

"Afraid so..."

Touching his hand that was still covering my eyes, I pulled it off turning around looking at him. He gave me a small smile, and I sighed pressing my forehead against his chest for a moment.

"Hey."

Leaning away, I turned around to see Renesmee and Jake came out... clothed now. I stared at them, and they stared at us. Rubbing my arm, I glanced at Renesmee to see she had a light blush on her face.

"What are you even doing here, EJ?"

"I could ask you the same question, Renesmee."

"I think it's obvious what 'they' were doing."

Seth mumbled, and I found my cheeks heating up again. Scratching the back of my head, looking back at Renesmee she looked horrified.

"Renesmee?"

"Seth... what are you doing with Seth?"

Oh boy, that's right. Busted...

"Well um..."

"Oh my god, Dad is going to freak. Do you know what this means EJ."

She was freaking out, and I was lost for words at the moment. Glancing at Seth, he and Jake seemed to be having this silent conversation, and I glanced back at Renesmee.

"I..."

"He'll send you away."

My eyes widen, and I took a step back. He wouldn't right...

"He'll see this as a threat."

She's right... knowing Dad he won't understand. He'll think it's dangerous. Once he finds out that I've had this much freedom, he'll lock me away again or worse he'll send me back to be with our cousin the Denali coven. That's even worse, and I moved gripping Seth's arm. Just the thought of me never being able to see Seth or Brady made my chest ache badly. This isn't fair, I haven't done anything wrong here.

"EJ?"

Shaking my head, I gripped Seth's arm tighter and held it to my chest. I don't want to be separate, it's not fair, why does it have to be like this. A hand then touched my head, I looked up to Seth giving me a determined look.

"It'll be ok."

"How?"

He then looked toward Renesmee and Jake.

"Why don't we pretend that we didn't see ya'll and you didn't see us."

She squinted her eyes at us, and then folded her arms.

"Why should we keep ya'll secret."

"Because we'll keep yours."

"Seth..."

Jake threw him a look, and Seth stared back at me.

"Edward might freak out about EJ going out, but don't you think he'll freak even more if he learns his little girl is having sex."

I watched as Jake and Renesmee flinched. Seth then moved forward a little more, and I let his arm go.

"So this is why I said pretend you didn't see us, and we'll pretend we didn't see you."

"That's blackmail."

"Is it?"

Seth gave her a smile, and pouted folding her arms.

"Fine, but... you better keep your part of the bargain."

I could feel the smile forming on my face, and I moved closer touching Seth's arm. I noticed how Jake was eyeing us, and I glanced back at Renesmee. Her eyes then widen, and she smirked stepping forward.

"Seth did yo...."

"We should head back Nessie."

Jake interrupted her, and she stared at him for a moment.

"Ok."

"You two EJ."

 Staring at Jake, I gave him a short nod. They walked ahead, and I turned to Seth. He gave me a smile, before pulling me in a tight hug.

"Don't worry ok. Besides if Edward ever did find out, I'll break you out, and we'll run."

My eyes widen, and he laughed. Smiling I nodded my head, before I squeezed him tightly, and waved. Running back after Renesmee and Jake, I just couldn't help the smile planted on my lips.

 _I_   _kind of wonder if Seth meant what he said. Even if he was joking, I still felt happy that he said it._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wouldn't want to runaway with Seth   
>  >///


	8. Ice cream Date

Sitting on the couch, I refuse to talk to anyone. I was furious to the point, I put my shield around myself and blocked everyone out. I didn't care at this point, everyone was being unfair. I've been stuck in the house for three straight days. They even refused me from going on the back porch by myself, and all, because they heard about the rogue that is running around. I can take care of myself, but no one believes that, well no one, but Aunt Alice. She's the only one that thinks I can take care of myself, and I let out a sigh.

Hiding my face in my legs, I felt someone poking my shield. Lifting my head, there was Jake, and I expanded my shield so it was around him as well.

"What?"

"Listen would you like to see Seth?"

My eyes widen, and I glanced around for a moment.

"I do."

"Ok listen to this, how about a double date?"

"Double date?"

"Yeah, I can invite Seth to come with us to the ice cream shop."

"You would do that?"

"I would?"

"What's the catch?"

"No catch."

Smiling, I gave him a nod. I then felt a tapping on my shield again, and Renesmee was standing with her arms crossed. Dropping my shield completely, we stood up, and he wrapped his arms around her. Glancing away for a moment, I let them have their little moment, before my hand was then grabbed.

"Come on."

Renesmee was pulling me toward the door. We stopped when I saw Mom standing there with her arms crossed.

"Now listen, I can maybe distract your father for an hour or so. That should be enough time for ya'll to be back."

Giving her a nod, she opened the door for us. Running to Jake's car, I got in the back letting Renesmee in the front. Jake soon came out the house with a smirk playing on his face. I really wish I knew how he got Mom to agree to let me come with them. Getting in the car, he then pulled out of the driveway.

We got to the ice cream shop, and I smiled. This is my first time being out with people without Mom or Dad here, and Renesmee turned around in the seat.

“Getting nervous?”

“Of what?”

“You know, the date.”

My eyes then widen for a moment. God, he did say this would be a double date, meaning my first date. I could feel my hands getting sweaty and I sat back in my seat for a moment, oh my god, I’m so nervous now. What do you even do on a date, am I dressed ok… does Seth know it’s a date.

“Nessie, you made him freak out.”

She started to laugh getting out the car, but I couldn’t move.

“Relax EJ, just be you.”

He got out the car too, and I took a deep breath. Slowly getting out of the car, I slowly walked behind them going inside. Once inside I looked around, the walls were a light pink color, the tables were in heart shapes with two little white chairs at each one. There were a few people here, and I glanced around to see Seth wasn’t here, and I sighed.

“Shit, I told him to not be late.”

Glancing he scratched his head for a moment, before looking back at me. Glancing down, I moved toward one of the empty tables sitting down. Well if he’s late then he must be on his way, and I stared out the window. I watched as a few people walked by the window.

“EJ?”

Glancing back, Renesmee was walking over to me.

“Huh?”

“Will you be ok until Seth gets here?”

Nodding my head, she smiled, before turning walking back toward Jake. Staring down at the table for a moment, I doddle on it with my finger letting out a small sigh. Swinging my legs a little, I glanced over at the people who were in here. They were talking quietly to each other, and I stared down at the table for a moment, I wonder where Seth is.

Hands then covered my eyes, and I tensed, before I caught his scent and relaxed. A smile formed on my face, and I turned my head to see Seth. He gave me a smile, before moving sitting down across from me.

“Sorry I was late, Jake totally messaged me last minute.”

“It’s ok.”

Staring up at him, I felt kind of nervous again. He gave me a lazy smile, it’s been a while since I’ve seen him, and I smiled back at him.

“Come on, I’ll treat you for making you wait.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to.”

He got up, and I slowly followed behind him. Walking to the counter, I looked at all different kinds of ice cream. I was then nudged, and I glanced back at Seth, and he smiled.

“So what do you want?”

Looking back at the menu, then back at him.

“I want vanilla with Oreos on top, is that ok?”

“Yeah, anything you want.”

Looking at the lady at the counter, she nodded, before looking back at me.

“Cone or cup?”

“Cup.”

“What size?”

“Medium.”

“Ok.”

Smiling I looked back at Seth, and he was pulling out his wallet.

“You can go back and sit down, I’ll bring it to you.”

“Ok.”

Turning walking back to the table, I sat down, and swung my legs for a little while. My ice cream was then sat in front of me, and I lifted my head. Seth smiled sitting in front of me, and there was milk shake in his hand, and I picked up my spoon and tasted my ice cream. It was really good, and I heard him chuckle, and I glanced back up at him. He was leaning on his hand with a smile on his face.

I don’t know what it is about him, but I felt really nervous right now. Biting my lower lip, I took a deep breath meeting his eyes. It soon felt like my mind went blank, just like it did when we first met, and I could feel my cheeks turning red, as I glanced back down to the table.

“EJ.”

“Hmm?”

“So what have you been doing lately?”

“Nothing really, I’ve been trapped in the house.”

“I was surprised when Jake told me you would be here.”

Eating my ice cream slowly, I glanced back at him for a moment.

“Yeah, he got me out the house.”

“I’m glad, I miss seeing your face.”

My eyes widen, and for a moment it felt like everything stopped. I could hear my heart beating hard in my ear, and I looked down.

“I miss seeing you too.”

My stomach felt weird again, and I took a deep breath. Staring in his eyes, I felt my mind go blank, and he chuckled reaching over. Brushing the side of mouth, he then licked his finger, and I could feel my whole face turning red.

“Is it good?”

“Huh?”

“The ice cream, is it good?”

“Yeah it is, do you want some?”

Sliding my ice cream over to him, he sat his milk shake down, before picking the spoon up, and tasting some.

“Mmm, it is good.”

Smiling, it then became quiet between us, as I finished my ice cream. Now we were just sitting here, which wasn’t bad since just being in his company was enough. Rubbing my arm, I wonder what we should talk about, and he met my stare, before giving me a smile.

“What’s wrong EJ?”

“Oh nothing.”

He stared at me for a little longer, before taking a deep breath. Standing up, he grabbed our trash, before throwing it away, and motioned me to come to him. Getting up, he told Jake something, before grabbing my hand, and pulling me outside. We went to Jake’s car and got in, I was kind of confused of why he brought me in the car, and he turned his body to me.

Ok Jake’s car isn’t the biggest, so we were kind of close. Taking a deep breath, I caught Seth’s scent, before I felt a shudder go through me.

“EJ?”

“Huh?”

“Listen tonight there is a festival type thing at La push, I was wonder if you would like to go?”

My eyes widen, and I could feel the smile forming on my face.

“Can I?”

“Yeah, but you’re going to have to sneak out. Can you do that?”

“I can.”

Smiling, he nodded his head, before glancing out the window.

“Let’s keep this a secret between us.”

“Ok.”

Staring in his eyes, a smirk then formed on his face. He leaned closer to my face, and my eyes widen. He brushed my cheek with the back of his hand, and I could feel my heart beating in my ears again. His scent was clouding my senses, and I felt a little dizzy. Turning his head to the side, a lazy smile formed on his face, and he brushed my bangs out my face.

“EJ.”

“Um…”

He then touched my hand, and I felt little trembles go through them. Shivering, I stared down at our hands then back at him, and he leaned forward. He was inches from my face… oh my god was he going to kiss me. I don’t think I’m mentally prepared for this, and he didn’t move. Blinking, he looked passed me, before letting out a sigh.

“I’ll text you the time.”

I couldn’t find my voice so I nodded my head, and he ran a hand through my hair. Pulling me to his chest, he hugged me tightly, and I slowly relaxed into his hold. Wrapping my arms around him, I closed my eyes pressing my face into his chest. He then pulled away, before opening the door getting out, and I saw Jake and Renesmee coming over. He glanced at me one more time.

“See you later.”

“Yeah see you.”

He closed the door, and I leaned back with a thump. I could still hear my heart beating in my ear, and I took a deep breath.

“You ok?”

Jumping, Renesmee had got in the car, and my eyes widen.

“Your face is kind of flushed.”

“It’s just hot.”

Leaning down in the seat, I pressed my face into the cushion.

_Did I want Seth to kiss me, what is this feeling that I have for him, and why does he make my heart beat like this_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys this chapter took forever
> 
> Enjoy


	9. Festival

Ok when we got home, I have to say that Dad was mad. It wasn’t the kind of mad that he expressed verbally.  It was the kind of mad that, made you want to stand a few feet away from him, because you never knew what he might have done next.

The reason Dad was mad was, because of me. Ok it was not my fault, but it was dealing with me. He was mad that Mom let me go out with Renesmee and Jake, when apparently he made it clear that he didn’t want me to go alone anywhere, especially since that rogue was running around.

Like come on Dad, I doubt the rogue was going to jump out in the middle of the ice cream shop just to attack me, and if he did Jake was always there. Well Seth was there too, but he didn’t have to know that.

The house was kind of tense, because unlike Dad who didn’t speak his anger, Mom was different. She spoke her mind to him, explaining that I was ok to just going to the ice cream shop. He then told her that crap again about it was dangerous for me to be without him or her. Yeah a bunch of crap, and soon they were speaking too fast that even I couldn’t understand what they were saying.

Renesmee and Jake soon left not being able to stand the arguing, which I envy them. Pulling my dark red shirt on, I bent down tying my shoes, before I stood up, and felt my phone vibrate. Pulling it out, I saw it was a message from Seth.

_Run to the end of your road around nine_

Smiling I sat on the bed, and stared down at the message. Taking a deep breath, it was around 8:40, I should get ready to go soon.

“EJ.”

Jumping, I turned my head to see Aunt Alice leaning against the door with a smile on her face. When in the world did she get here, and I rubbed my neck forcing my shield around us.

“Yes.”

“Read my mind.”

Nodding I forced myself into her mind

_“Your being risky, aren’t you EJ?”_

 “I know.”

_“You could get in trouble if they find out.”_

“I know.”

_“Is it worth it?”_

“Yes.”

I answered her without hesitation, and a wide grin formed on her face. She came over to me, and handed me something. Looking at it, it was a wallet, and I took it from her.

“ _That should have enough money in it for tonight.”_

My eyes widen, and she then sat down beside me.

_“Listen I know your father is being unreasonable, and maybe this is why your kind of rebelling, but it’s only because he wants to protect you._

“I know, I just need out.”

_“I understand, have a good time.”_

She then stood up, and gave me a kiss on the side of my head. Letting my shield fall, I looked down at my phone to see it was 8:55, and I stood up.

“Thank you.”

Shoving the wallet in my pocket, I turned to the window, and opened it. Slowly jumping out it, I landed softly, before taking off around the house, and down the road. I was praying that no one looked out the window, and saw me. My prayers must have been answered, because I soon was at the end of my road, and there was Seth.

He was leaning against a motorcycle, and my eyes widen. Uncle Jasper loves motorcycles, but Dad never let me rode one before. Connecting eyes with Seth, he moved over to me with a hoodie, and helmet in his hands.

“Here put this on.”

Taking the hoodie, I put it on, before he handed me the helmet.

“I’m glad you made it.”

Laying a light kiss on my forehead, he then put the helmet on me, and I was glad, because it hid my blushing face. Pulling me with him, he got on the motorcycle, and I got on behind him.

“Hold on tight.”

Wrapping my arms around his waist, I turned my head to the side, and he started the motorcycle. Soon things were flashing by, and I could feel the smile forming on my face. I just know tonight is going to be a good night.

Soon we made it to the festival thing, the lights, the smells, the colors, the noise, it all was amazing. Parking his motorcycle, he took the helmet off my head, before setting it on the bar of the motorcycle. We then walked through a little gate, there was a big man standing at the end, and Seth passed something to him.

He then let us through, and I turned looking back at Seth.

“What was that?”

“Tickets, you can’t get inside without them.”

“I see.”

There were a lot of booths, and stands. They even had a Ferris wheel, I’ve only seen these things one the computer and TV. Staring in awe, someone bumped my shoulder, knocking me out of it, and I glanced around to see Seth was gone.

Starting to walk a little, I was panicking inside, and my hand was then grabbed. Flinching turning there was Seth with a frown on his face.

“Stay close.”

“Ok.”

Holding his hand tightly, he led me through the crowd, and I glanced around. All the lights were so bright, and I soon looked at Seth with a big smile on my face. He seemed to be looking for something, and I squeezed his hand gently.

“Seth?”

“Hmm?”

“What are you looking for?”

“Brady was supposed to be here somewhere.”

“Really?”

It’s been forever since I’ve seen Brady, and we were then walking. There was then a stand, and a bench beside it, the stand said **Fried Oreos** on it, and we stopped. Looking at the stand, I then looked back at Seth, and he had a crooked smile on his face now. Glancing down at me, I could see a twinkle in his eyes.

“Ever had fried Oreos before?”

“No.”

“Alright, it’s settled then.”

He let my hand go, and ran to the stand. I watched as he talked to the person behind the stand, and he was then coming back with a little tray in his hand. Standing in front of me, he held out the tray to me, and I took it from him.

They looked like little brown donuts with sugar sprinkled on it, and I glanced back at Seth to see him looking around again. Picking up one, I tasted it, and my eyes widen. It was so good, the Oreo was inside. Wow how have I lived without these things, and unconsciously I walked to the bench sitting down.

When Seth sat down beside me, I glanced up to see him smiling down at me.

“So I guess you like them then?”

My mouth was full so I just nodded my head, and he laughed stealing the last one, but I didn’t mind. Setting the tray down, I let out a satisfied sigh, and I heard Seth laughing beside me. Glancing at him, he stared down at me for a moment, his fingers then brushed my lower lip, before he licked his fingers.

I could feel my cheeks turning red, and he leaned back staring up at the sky, before turning his head looking at me. Giving me a smile, he grabbed the empty tray and threw it away. Coming back, he stood in front of me, before holding out his hand.

“Come on, I don’t know where Brady is, but let’s walk around.”

Reaching for his hand I took it, and I smiled as he pulled me up. He didn’t let my hand go though, he probably thought I would get lost again, and I glanced around. There was a lot of booths, and even a mechanical bull. There was someone riding on it, and I smiled watching, and when my hand was jerk I noticed I had stopped. Looking at Seth, he raised an eye brow, before smiling.

“You want to go watch?”

Biting my lower lip, I nodded my head. We then walked over toward the bull and watched as the guy clung onto the bull for dear life. When he finally fell off, people started clapping.

“My turn, my turn.”

Turning my head to the familiar voice, my eyes widen when I saw Brady moving toward the bull. Glancing at Seth, he had an annoyed expression on his face, before he rolled his eyes, and looked down at me.

“This is just like Brady.”

“It is?”

“Yeah, he does this every year.”

Looking back at Brady, he was holding on with one hand while he swung the other back and forth. The bull then went in circles, and he laughed, before he fell off on the matt, and he jumped off. Giving him a little wave, a big grin formed on his face, and he ran over to us.

“EJ,  it’s been forever man.”

“I know.”

“Did you see, did you see. I was totally owning that bull.”

Laughing I nodded my head, and he threw his arm over my shoulder.

“How long have you been here?”

“Not long.”

“Cool me either.”

Consumed in conversation, I didn’t noticed that Seth had let my hand go, until I looked back to see him gone. Stopping, I glanced around, but there was no sight of him anywhere.

“What’s wrong EJ?”

“Seth’s gone.”

“Hmm, I’m sure he’ll find us sooner or later.”

Glancing at him, I gave a small nod, before we went and walked around some more. We soon stopped at this game booth, and a big smirk formed on his face.

“Watch I’ll win you something.”

He ran to the booth, and I slowly went behind him watching. Apparently you are given three balls, and you have to throw them into the basket. For each ball you get inside there is a level. Like for one ball is row one, two balls is row two, and three balls is the top row.

Brady then put on this serious expression as he threw the balls. He had got two in, and it was his last ball. I watched as he took a deep breath, before tossing the ball, which unfortunately hit the other two bouncing back out.

“Ugh man, and I was trying to get the two light up hats.”

Smiling at him, he stroked his chin, before a smile formed on his face.

“I want those.”

Turning my head to see what he picked, the guy behind the booth was blocking the way. He handed something to Brady, and he turned toward me with a big smile.

“Hold out your hand.”

Holding out my right wrist, he then tied something on it, before taking a step away. My eyes widen, when I stared down at it. it was a bright blue kind of bracelet, but in the middle was a circle with silver strings forming a star, and a golden pear in the middle of it.

“It’s a dream catcher bracelet.”

 “Dream catcher?”

“Yeah it’s said that a dream catcher who ever has it will have good dreams or something like that.”

“Wow.”

Staring at the bracelet, I smiled back at him to see him tying one to his wrist as well. Glancing back at me, he smiled, before throwing his arm over my shoulders again.

“Come on, let’s go find Seth.”

Nodding my head, we started walking around again. I was starting to get tired, when he suddenly stopped, and I saw a smirk formed on his face.

“Let’s go to that one.”

He was pointing across from us, and I turned my head to it. slowly we went over toward it, and I saw it was a tattoo station. Turning my head to Brady I shook my head, I Dad would have a cow if I got a tattoo.

“Relax EJ, it’s fake.”

“Fake?”

“Yes the tattoos here are used with temporary ink, would you like one?”

The lady asked as she was setting her tools down. I don’t know about this, and Brady then laid his hands on my shoulder.

“Just listen to this, Seth and I both have a tattoo, because of the pack. Wouldn’t you like one too?”

“I can get one like ya’lls?”

“Well not like ours, because the elders are the only one who does them, but you can get some kind of tribal tattoos.”

Glancing back at the lady, and then Brady I smiled nodding my head. Walking over toward her, she motioned me toward the seat, and I held out my left wrist.

“Ok, what would you like?”

Hmm, glancing around. I looked at all the different kind of designs that she had hanging up, but one caught my eye.

“That one right there.”

She turned her head looking, and then smiled.

“The wolf paw?”

Nodding my head, and she smiled moving around.

“Ok so what letter would you like?”

“Letter?”

“Yes you can choose any letter.”

Glancing back at Brady, a big smile formed on his face.

“Why not choose S.”

My eyes widen, and I soon could feel my cheeks heating up.

“Why?”

“Well you got the dream catcher to remind you of me, why not get the tattoo to remind you of Seth?”

Glancing down for a moment, I smiled looking back at the lady, and nodded my head.

“I’d like a S.”

“Alright honey, just keep still.”

I was nervous at first, but it didn’t hurt at all. It actually kind of tickled, and soon it was over, and I stared down at it. it looked amazing, and I smiled standing up.

“Thank you, how much?”

“Oh no money needed.”

Staring at her confused, my arm was then grabbed and I was being pulled away. Staring I looked around, before I looked back Brady.

“Now where are we going?”

“The Ferris wheel, Seth is waiting there.”

Nodding my head, we then took off into a run. Smiling, it was kind of fun running through the people. We then got to the Ferris wheel, and I looked around for Seth, but I couldn’t find him. Looking at Brady, he looked around for a moment, before glancing back at me.

“Do you see him?”

“No.”

He glanced around, and arms were then wrapped around my neck. Jumping, I glanced back to see Seth, and I let out a small sigh. Turning around, he let his arms drop, and I glanced around to Brady. He however was running waving at us, and I glanced back at Seth confused.

“He has a curfew.”

“Oh.”

“Did you have fun?”

“Mhm.”

Looking at the Ferris wheel, my hand was then grabbed and Seth was pulling toward it.

“Let’s ride it, before we go.”

“Ok.”

Standing in line, we didn’t have to wait long. Walking to sit, I sat down, and Seth sat down beside me. He pulled the bar down, and I glanced around excited. We then started moving, and I glanced at Seth. He gave me a smile leaning back.

“So what did you and Brady do?”

“We just walked around, and he played this game and won me this. Holding out my hand, I showed him the dream catcher. He gently took my hand pulling it closer to his face, before giving me a smile.

“That was nice of him.”

“Mhm, I then got this.”

Turning my other hand over, I showed him the tattoo. I watched as he stared at it shocked, before reaching for it. Running his fingers over it gently, I smiled, and he glanced back at me.

“What’s the S represent?”

“Um…”

I could feel my cheeks turning red, and I glanced away. I couldn’t just tell him it was for him, and I glanced back at him.

“Strength.”

I mumbled, and a smirk formed on his face.

“No does it.”

It soon felt like he could see right through me, and I swallowed hard wanting to look away, but finding myself unable to. He squeezed my hand for a moment, before he broke eye contact.

“Look.”

Looking at what he was talking about, we had made it to the top. Looking below everyone looked so small, and glancing away. I looked ahead and I could see the stars a little, but not much, because of the lights.

“It’s pretty.”

“Yeah I know.”

Glancing back at Seth, he was staring at me with this look on his face. I don’t really know why, but his stare made me blush. Glancing away, he let my hand go, and I saw we were slowly going down now. A gust of wind then blew, and I shivered, I could then feel Seth pull me closer to him.

The heat coming from him was nice, and I smiled finding myself leaning against his side. He then hugged me, before pressing a kiss to my forehead, blushing I looked up at him to see him giving me a lazy smile. Something is different about Seth tonight, but I just don’t know what it is.

When we got off the Ferris wheel, Seth took my hand. This time it was different, he twined our fingers together, and I glanced at him only to see him looking away. We walked slowly through the crowd, until we got to the gate and walked through it. heading toward his motorcycle, for some reason it feels like something changed between us.

He soon slid the helmet on my head, and got on first. I got on behind him, but because something felt different between us, I was feeling a little shy. Gripping his shirt, I was glancing down, when he gripped my wrist and pulled wrapping them around his waist.

“Hold on to me like this EJ.”

Swallowing hard again, I held him tightly taking a deep breath, and we were off. The ride was mostly quiet except my heart which wouldn’t stop beating so loud. Not paying attention, we were then at my road. He then stopped his motorcycle, and I slowly got off taking the helmet off.

He got off, and I handed him the helmet. He took it setting it on the bike, and turned to me.

“I’ll walk you a little further.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Smiling I nodded my head, and he held out his hand. Staring at it, I bit my lower lip reaching taking his hand. He twined our fingers again, and we starts walking again. The walk is quiet for a few until he stops, and I glanced at him. He’s looking ahead, and I looked to see we can kind of see the house, which all the lights are on.

“EJ.”

“Huh?”

“Did you have fun?”

Turning my head to him, he had turned his body to me, and I gave him a nod.

“Even though we got separated, I still had fun.”

He was silent for a moment, before he glanced down.

“I feel like I should have got you something.”

I could see the frown on his face, and I smiled squeezing his hand.

“You didn’t have to Seth. You’ve given me so many experiences I couldn’t ask for more. I just wish that I could hang with me longer than we get you. It’s always fun when I’m with you. So even though you didn’t get me anything, I won’t forget this day for sure.”

Smiling at him, I caught his eyes, and they looked gentle. I watched as he opened his mouth then closed, before he rubbed the back of his neck. He bit his lower lip, which I found kind of hot, and he took a step closer.

“EJ.”

“Huh?”

“I still can give you something.”

“But you…”

“Close your eyes.”

He interrupted me, and I cocked my head to the side. Pressing against me, he cradled my face, and my eyes widen.

“Close your eyes ok.”

He let our twined hand go, before he wrapped it around my waist. I wasn’t mentally prepared for what he was about to do, but as his face got closer, my eyes slowly started to close. Soon I felt his firm lips pressed against mine, and the jolts of shocks made me flinch away.

He opened his eyes, and the hand cradling my face, slid to the back of my neck, and pulled my face back to his. Pressing his lips against mine again, I felt the jolt of shocks go through me again. They made me gasp, and I felt as he slid his tongue in my mouth deepening the kiss.

His grip on me was strong and protective, the kiss was soft and gentle, but also hot and passionate. Moving my arms, I clung to him tightly feeling myself falling into the kiss. My mind felt hazy and my body felt hot as if it was burning. Moving our lips together, it was like they fit perfectly together.

Pulling away, I was left breathless, and he stared down at me. His brown eyes looked darker than normal, and he brushed my bangs out of my face. He then kissed my forehead, before hugging me tightly. Closing my eyes, being in his eyes felt nice, and I could feel my cheeks turning red.

I kissed Seth…. Oh my god, and I could feel my cheeks turning a darker red. Pulling away, I stared at him, and he smiled down at me.

“Your adorable EJ.”

I don’t think my cheeks can turn any redder, and I glanced down at my feet, before looking back at him.

“Seth.”

“Yes?”

“I… don’t want to go back.”

“Me either.”

“I’ll probably get in trouble.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, Dad is probably freaking out.”

“What do you want to do?”

Staring in his eyes, I so wanted to say lets run away, but I know that wouldn’t be helping anything. Letting out a deep breath, I gave him one more hug, and I pressed my face into his chest. He hugged me tightly, before I pulled away.

“I should go.”

“Ok.”

Staring at each other, I know I should turn and go, but I just couldn’t. He then chuckled running a hand through my hair, before tipping my head up and pecking my lips.

“Good night EJ.”

“Good night.”

He let go, and I took all the energy I left to turn and run.

_I don’t know what I’m about to head into, but all I know is all I really want to do was turn around and run back in Seth’s arms._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter is longer than I thought it would be >.


	10. The Fight

Somehow I couldn't bring myself to go in the house. I was too hyped on Seth, so I decided to make it to my own house. Going inside, I went to my room taking off Seth’s hoodie, and curling up with it on my bed going to sleep. The next morning I was woken by my door being slammed open, jumping looking around confused there stood Mom. Her eyes widen, and she ran to me pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

“Edward Jacob Cullen, do you realized how scared we were.”

“Huh?”

“What are you even doing here?”

Um... I was sleeping until you scared me. She then pulled away, and gave me a good look up and down, before a smile formed on her face.

“Edward, where have you been?”

The fact that she is calling me Edward means that she is upset, but still is managing a calm voice.

“I was here.”

“Edward…”

Biting my lower lip, I can’t tell her. I can’t tell anyone, because I won’t be the only one getting in trouble, Seth would be too. Lowering my head, I heard her sigh, before she ran a hand through my hair.

“Take a shower, and lets go to the main house. Your father is worried sick.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

Standing up, I grabbed some clothes, and went to the bathroom. Man how am I going to explain this, and I cut on the shower before striping. Taking my bracelet off, I moved getting in the shower. Letting the hot water spray me, I don’t think anything will be as hot as that hot pulse I felt when I’m with Seth.

I soon felt my cheeks turn red at the thought, and I glanced down at the tattoo on my wrist. Smiling, I slowly started to wash myself, before I got out.Putting on the clothes that I grabbed, which was a yellow tank with a Pikachu on it, and some black shorts. Drying my hair some, I put my bracelet on, before meeting Mom in the living room.

We soon made it to the main house, and I really didn't want to go inside. Stopping, I stared at the front door, and I let out a sigh. I know Dad is going to blow this way out of proportion, and I gritted my teeth.

"Come on EJ."

Staring at Mom, I took a deep breath, and slowly followed behind her. Walking through the house it was quiet, and we made it to the living room. Stopping in the door, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were sitting on the couch with Renesmee and Jake. Dad was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. He must be really pissed, and I bit my lower lip coming more in the room.

Mom walked over to Dad and touched his arm, he slowly opened his eyes, and I noticed they were darker than normal. Swallowing hard, he turned his head to me, and took a step closer for Mom to only grab his arm. I felt myself tense for a moment, as I glanced down at the floor. I knew I was in trouble, I knew I would get some kind of punishment, I knew leaving was a risk. Do I regret it… I don’t. Last night was the best day of my life.

“EJ.”

Lifting my head I glanced at Renesmee, and she was patting the spot beside her. Somehow Jake had disappeared, and I hesitatingly walked over to her, and sat down. Dad was taking unnecessary breaths, and I leaned back preparing myself for whatever was about to come.

“EJ.”

Turning my head toward Dad, he had moved away from Mom and now was standing a few inches from me.

“Sir?”

“Where were you?”

“I was at the house…”

“No I mean last night.”

“I…”

“We searched all over for you, including the house. So where were you last night?”

Lowering my head, I balled up my fists. There is no way I could tell him, he wouldn't understand, and I bit my lower lip.

“Edward Jacob.”

Flinching at my name, I met his gaze for a moment. Before glancing at Mom, I took a deep breath meeting Dad’s gaze once again.

“I… left.”

“Left where?”

“Just out.”

If possible I want to keep Seth out of this.

“EJ do you know how dangerous it is to just wonder by yourself.”

Mom had moved besides Dad again, and touched his arm.

“I do.”

“When why Edward Jacob, why did you leave the house by yourself?”

Dad’s voice was getting a little louder, and I glanced back at him.

“I wanted out.”

“Out?”

Giving a short nod, I held my hands together tightly, before I glanced back down at the floor.

“EJ look at me.”

Lifting my head up, I stared at Dad, and he had an expressionless look on his face.

“Why do you think we keep you so close?”

“To protect me.”

“Protect you from what?”

“The Volturi.”

“And…”

Biting my lower lip, I gritted my teeth together.

“The pack…”

I forced out, and he sighed.

“Yes, the Volturi and the pack are a threat to you.”

I understand why the Volturi, because Aro would want my power and stuff, but why would the pack be a threat.

“Why?”

“Huh?”

“No I get that the Volturi would be a threat, but why would the pack be a threat as well. Jake is very nice so why would they be any different, I haven’t done anything to make them hate me or anything, so why?”

“It’s complicated EJ.”

“Why is it so complicated?”

“Edward.”

I noticed both Dad and I looked at Mom, and her eyes widen, before giving a little smile.

“I mean EJ, there are just some things you don’t understand.”

Letting out a sigh, I was feeling annoyed.

“Why are they are threat to me and not Renesmee as well.”

They got quiet, and I looked between them, before they looked at each other and then me.

“You're different from Nessie.”

Frowning I glanced over to her, and she stared at me with a sad look.

“Are we really that different, I don’t see it. The only thing different is our powers. Yes I know she’s a girl and I’m a boy. Our eyes are different, but besides that, how are we different?”

“EJ… I.”

“Why can’t I have freedom like her?”

“EJ, no one is comparing you two.”

“I am.”

Staring at Mom, she looked at me shocked.

“Why?”

“Wouldn't you? Ya’ll don’t understand my feeling at all. My whole life, I've been staring out the window, hiding, being protected from everything. While she gets to stay and go as she pleases, gets to stand out and meet new people, and not have to worry about anything, but living and being with Jake. Why can’t I have that, I just don’t understand.”

I just felt so emotional unstable, I was upset and angry, they couldn't see where I was coming from. I felt hurt and sad that no matter how much time went by it seems that nothing would ever change. I was agitated and frustrated, because I was tired. I was so tired of all of this. Being protected, not knowing things, and being different. I know others way treat me like I’m so different, but can’t my family at least treat me like I’m a normal kid. The fact that they don’t is what makes me exhausted.

Slumping back in the chair, I laid my hands flat against the couch, and turned my head toward the other way. I noticed that Jake was standing in the door, he was giving me a pitiful look, and I looked down.

“EJ.”

Turning my head back to Dad, he was now bent down in front of me.

“I know this is frustrating, but we’re only doing this to keep you safe.”

Staring into his eyes, I guess Dad will never understand. Me or my feelings, and I looked away balling my fists.

“I’m tired Dad, I’m tired of being protected. I’m tired of being treated like I’m so helpless, because I’m not helpless. However, you don’t see that, you don’t understand where I’m coming from, because you don’t understand me at all.”

He was quiet for a moment, and Mom came behind him, and laid her hands on his shoulders. I watched as Dad’s head snapped to the side, before his eyes widen, and jumped up quicker than I could register, and started pacing the room. Staring at him confused, he then stopped turning and stared at me.

“This change in you… is it because of Seth.”

I felt my body flinch, and my eyes widen. How? How did he find that out, and I glanced at Renesmee to see a terrified expression on her face. Did she slip up, and I glanced back at Dad to see him frowning.

“It’s Seth isn't it.”

“No.”

“EJ.”

“Seth has nothing to do with this.”

“Wait, wait, wait, what does Seth has to do with this?”

Mom glanced between Dad and I, and I stared down at the floor.

“Seth is the one who he disappeared with.”

“How do you know that?”

Glancing at Dad, he folded his arms staring at me hard, before glancing at Renesmee.

“It’s not the first time you've slipped out has it.”

Staring down at my hands, I heard as he started to pace again. Running a hand through my hair, my arm was then grabbed.

“Edward Jacob, what in the god’s name is that.”

My eyes widen to see Mom had grabbed my wrist, and was staring down at it. Crap, and I pulled my arm away laying my hand on my leg.

“A tattoo.”

I mumbled, and Dad was then in front of me. He had this wild look on his face, that scared me.

“Edward.”

Uncle Jasper then stood up, and placed a hand on his shoulder. I watched as Dad pinched the bridge of his nose, before taking a deep breath.

“Did Seth get you that too?”

“No… I did. It’s only temporary.”

“Still…”

Taking a step back, I watched as Dad took in a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

“Edward Jacob, I don’t want you seeing Seth.”

I felt my body tense, and I stared at him wide eyed.

“Why?”

“I believe he is the reason your acting like this.”

“He’s not.”

“HE IS.”

Dad yelled back, and I felt my hands starting to tremble. I’m not good at dealing with yelling, especially if it is directed at me. Renesmee gently laid her hand over mine, but I didn't break eye contact with Dad.

“Edward.”

Mom said in a warning voice, but Dad didn't look away.

“I don’t want you seeing him anymore than you have already.”

I felt as if my heart stopped, and I didn't say anything. He can’t do that, that’s not fair, this isn't fair. I can’t not see him, especially now.

“EJ…”

“No.”

“What?”

“No…

Lifting my head, I stared at him hard.

… no I won’t stop seeing Seth. Seth is nice to me, and he’s my friend.”

“EJ.”

Dad said in a warning voice, but I just shook my head.

“No Dad, Seth is not a threat to me.”

“He is.”

“No. He’s as much as a threat to me as Jake is to Renesmee.”

“That’s different, Edward Jacob.”

“IT’S NOT.”

I yelled back jumping up, I’m at my wits end. I felt like pulling my hair out, why can’t he see this.

“Edward maybe we should listen more to this.”

“No Bella, I don’t want him seeing him, and that’s final.”

Gritting my teeth, and he stared at me hard.

“If it’s freedom, then we can work on that, but I don’t want you see Seth anymore. Do you understand?”

Turning my head, I stared down at the floor. Why doesn’t Dad understand me?

“Edward Jacob.”

“I don’t. I don’t understand.”

My voice was over a whisper, and I felt like crying. Lifting my head, I stared at Dad for a moment.

“I don’t understand, and I don’t think I want to.”

Turning I ran out of the house, I felt my emotions catching up to me, but I had to get away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor EJ T^T
> 
> Where do you think he's going???


	11. EJ

When I ran from the house, I made sure no one was following me. I soon found myself at that place by the beach that Seth took me, and I sat down by the sand. Sitting with my legs pulled to my chest, I hid my face, and I felt my tears slowly falling. I was just so sad and upset that no one understood how I felt at all, and I lifted my head staring as the waves hit the sand.

Laying my head on my arms, I stared at the water as the sun shined down on for me, and I blinked tears away. I then heard rustling and I tensed, biting my lower lip, I closed my eyes. I’m not scared, I’m not weak, I totally forgot about that rogue they say that was wondering around.

“EJ?”

Snapping my head up, I saw Seth sliding down the sand hill, and walking toward me. Staring at him, he sat down beside me, and I turned meeting his eyes. He gave me a little smile, before he opened his arms. Crawling into his arms, I closed my eyes holding him tightly. His hot skin felt nice against mine, and I felt a few more tears rolling down my cheeks.

“Will you tell me what happened?”

“Dad’s being unfair.”

I sniffled, and he squeezed me tightly to his chest.

“Is it, because you were gone last night?”

“Sort of.”

Lifting my head, he wiped my tears away, before pressing a kiss to my forehead.

“You know, I was prepared to take responsibility if it came to it, but I never expected you to run away.”

Staring down at my lap, he pulled me back to his chest, and I pressed my face into his neck. I felt myself start to relax, and he rubbed his hand up and down my back. Squeezing him tightly, I felt as he kissed the side of my head, and I loosen my grip slightly.

He wrapped his arm around my waist, and I felt as he lifted me setting me on his lap. Opening my eyes, I laid my head against his chest, as he ran his hand up and down my arm. I could hear the fast beating of his heart, and I took a deep breath touching his arm. Sliding down, I twined our fingers, and he squeezed our hands. Lifting my head up, I stared up at him, and he smiled down at me.

“What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know.”

“We can go back to your house and talk it out.”

“Dad will never understand.”

Closing my eyes, I felt as he brushed his lips against my forehead.

“I don’t want you to stay here, there still is a rogue running around.”

“I don’t want to go home though.”

Opening my eyes back, he was frowning. I don’t want to cause him trouble, and I bit my bottom lip.

“Want to come to my house then?”

My eyes widen, and he gave me a little smile. Can I really? Wouldn’t he get in trouble, what if the pack gets mad.

“Seth…”

“Don’t worry, nothing will happen, and if it does I’ll protect you.”

I felt like something was fluttering in my stomach, and I smiled nodding my head.

“Ok.”

He let my hand go, and we stood up. He ran back up the hill, and I waited. When he showed his wolf form, I went and climbed the hill after him. He laid down so I could climb on, and once I was set in place he took off. Laying my body down, I held on tight turning my head to the side. His fur was soft under my touch, and his scent relaxed my body until I found myself yawning.

He soon ran out of the forest, and there was a house. Bending down, I slid off of Seth, and looked from the house to him. He then shifted right in front of me, and when I saw he was naked, I gasped covering my eyes. I heard him chuckle, before I was pulled by my waist against his chest.

“Listen the door is open, go upstairs, and the last door is mine. Stay there until I get back ok?”

“Where are you going?”

“We have a pack meeting in a few, it won’t be too long.”

“Ok.”

Pulling my hands away, I looked up into his eyes. He smiled leaning down, and placed a kiss on my forehead again. Smiling, he let me go, and I turned running toward the house. Going inside, it was a very nice house, and I went up the steps. Just like he said, I went to the last room going inside.

Closing the door behind me, I took a look around. The room was neater than I thought it would be. He had a bed, dresser, and desk. The bed was unmade, some of the dresser’s drawers were open, and paper was scattered over the desk. He also had a jacket hung over the chair at the desk.

His curtain was slightly open letting a little light in the room, and I went sitting down on the bed. Wow, I’m in Seth’s room, and I felt my heart beating a little hard. What am I supposed to do now. Taking my shoes off, I set them under the bed, and walked to the dresser. Closing the drawers, I walked to the desk and straightened the papers, before I picked up the jacket.

Pulling it to my nose, I took in a deep breath. It smelt like Seth, and I smiled walking over to the bed. Laying down, I hugged the jacket to my chest, before closing my eyes.

_I hope Seth comes back soon_

**Seth POV**

Running to Sam’s house, I have so much on my mind right now. I wonder what really happened at his house, and I shifted. Pulling on my cut-offs I went into the house, yawning I stretched my arms out. It was still kind of early, just around ten something I think, and I went into the living room.

Plopping down on the couch beside Embry, he turned his head giving me a small smile. Everyone was almost here, and Sam was standing up in the floor with him arms crossed, he seemed to be thinking about something. I caught the scent of muffins, before she even came in the room.

“Would ya’ll like some muffins?”

Emily came in the room, and I smiled as my stomach growled. She set the muffins on the table, and I reached like the others grabbing a muffin. Sam shook his head at us, and I heard the screen door shut. Glancing over my shoulder, Jake had came in with Renesmee in tow. She looked as if she had been crying, and he whispered something to her, and she headed toward the kitchen.

He went and plopped down beside Paul, while I finished my muffin. Paul then threw his arm over Jake’s shoulder.

“You look rough, what’s wrong trouble in paradise?”

Jake gave him a dirty look, before elbowing his side.

“You have no idea.”

Sam then clapped his hands getting our attention.

“Ok guys we need to get on with it and catch this rogue.”

Easier said than done, it’s like it knows our land from the Cullen’s land. Scratching my head, I leaned back listening to Sam talk. He soon was telling people when they were going to patrol, and I rubbed the back of my neck. Soon the meeting was over, and everyone was standing up.

I stayed sitting for a moment, before jumping up.

“Jake is something going on with the Cullen’s, I saw a few come near the border then leave.”

Glancing at Jake, he scratched his head.

“They’re dealing with it.”

He then glanced at me, and I raised an eye brow at him. Renesmee then came in, and touched his arm. He wrapped his arm around her, before giving her a kiss on the side of her head. Meeting Renesmee’s eyes, I gave her a smile, before heading toward the door.

“Seth are you not eating here?”

Glancing back at Emily, I gave her a smile.

“I have something to do.”

“Is that the same something to do the reason you’re always disappearing?”

Leah was now in front of me, and I raised my eye brow at her.

“If it is?”

She smirked leaning toward my face.

“Did little Seth find him a friend?”

Giving her a glare, I rolled my eyes at her.

“If you must know, I’m going home.”

“Shoot that’s boring.”

“Bye Leah.”

Running out the door, I let out a deep breath. Man she is nosey. Making it back to my house, I opened the door locking it, behind me. Walking up the steps, I went in my room, and looked around. It seemed that EJ kind of cleaned up, and was sleeping cuddling my jacket.

Smiling, I went and grabbed some clothes, heading toward the bathroom. Taking a quick shower, I pulled on my tee-shirt and shorts, before going back into my room. I ran a hand through my now damp hair, and walked toward the bed. EJ was still sleeping, and I crawled on the bed. Wrapping an arm around his waist, I pulled him against my chest.

He let out a little groan, before he rolled around, and pressed his face into my chest. Lowering my head, pressed my face into his hair, and closed my eyes for a moment. Staying like that for a few minutes, I heard as he yawned, and I opened my eye staring down at him. he blinked a few times, before I was staring into his sleepy green eyes, and I smiled. Leaning down kissing his forehead, I watched as his cheeks turned a light pink, before he lifted his hand and touched my hair.

“Wet?”

“I took a shower.”

“I see.”

Moving my hand, I brushed his bangs out of his face, and he squeezed his eyes shut. He then moved up on the pillow so we were face to face, and I smiled. Pressing a kiss on his eye lids, before I turned on my back. He then moved laying his head on my chest, and throwing a arm over my waist.

“How was the meeting?”

“Boring as usual.”

“Oh.”

Running a hand through his hair, he rubbed his cheek against my shirt, before glancing at me. I stared into those bright green eyes, before I had to look away.

“EJ.”

“Hmm?”

“Will you tell me what happened at home?”

He turned quiet, and I looked down at him to see him frowning, and I ruffled his hair.

“Well like I said before, Dad was being unfair. He didn’t like that I left, but that was normal. But he however, found out about you, and said he doesn’t want me to see you anymore.”

I felt myself tense, and I pushed myself up in a sitting position. Setting him on my lap, he stared up at me, before laying his head against my chest.

“I told him I couldn’t do that. I don’t want to be separated from you Seth… so I ran away.”

He wrapped his arms around me, and I put my face into his hair taking a deep breath. I can’t not see him, I think I might have to talk to Jake about this and see what he thinks I should do.

“Seth.”

“Hmm?”

“You won’t make me go back, right?”

“EJ, I can’t make you do anything.”

“Can I stay with you?”

Can I really say yes, what if something happens, and he have to go back?

“I can’t promise anything.”

He went quiet again, before he moved taking my hand, and giving it a squeeze.

“Can you promise me something though?”

“Ok.”

“Promise me that no matter what happens, you won’t leave me.”

“I’d never leave you.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

He lifted his head, and smiled at me. Leaning down, I slowly pressed a kiss to his lips, and he closed his eyes. I may not can promise him a lot of things, but I do promise to always be by his side.


	12. Trouble

I woke up earlier than normal, I wonder why though. Yawning, I sat up to notice a arm was wrapped around my waist. Staring down, EJ was pressed against me, and I smiled down at me. That’s right, he stayed here, and fell asleep clinging to me. Brushing his bangs out of his face, he moved some. Smiling down at him, I let out a sigh, before I glanced out of the window. Moving myself away, and putting a pillow in my place, I watched as he nuzzled the pillow. Slowly, I stood up, and walked toward the window. The sun was just setting in the sky. I wonder what am I supposed to do now, and I glanced back at EJ.

I know I can’t keep him here forever, but it’s obvious he doesn’t want to go home. I think I need to have a serious talk with Edward and Bella. I probably should tell them that I imprinted on him, everything might change once I do tell them that. A small sigh fell from my lips, and I walked out of the room. Going into the kitchen, I looked in the fridge for something to eat. EJ will probably be hungry when he gets up, and I started taking things out.

EJ pov

Waking up, I opened my eyes staring at the empty spot beside me. Rubbing my eyes, I looked around the room to see it was empty. Where did Seth go? Slowly getting up, I walked out of the room quietly. Going into the kitchen, I saw Seth by the stove cooking, and I smiled. Walking up behind him, before I even got close he glanced behind at me with a smile.

“Morning.”

“Morning.”

He turned off the stove eye, before turning with a plate, and I smiled. He sat it on the table, before moving toward me. Pulling me to his chest, he stared down at me, before leaning down, and giving me a kiss on my forehead. I could feel my cheeks burning, and I hugged him tightly. Letting out a small yawn, we went to the table, and ate the eggs that he made. We then found ourselves on the couch in his living room, and I leaned against him. He was watching TV, but I just couldn’t pay attention. My mind kept going back at what I was going to do now, I know I can’t stay here forever, because sooner or later Dad is going to find out I’m here.

“What’s wrong?”

Glancing back at Seth, I shook my head looking back at the TV. He then moved his arm around my waist, before ducking his head down, and pressed a kiss to my lips. The kiss was warm and comforting, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Slowly parting our lips, his tongue twirled around mine, and a moan fell from my lips. He pulled away giving me a little smile, before kissing my forehead.

“I have to go see Sam about something, can you wait till I get back.”

“Will you be long?”

“No I won’t be long, plus I have something important to tell you?”

“Important?”

“Yeah.”

He slowly stood up, and I stared at him for a moment. Giving me a little smile, he ruffled my hair, and went out of the room. Sitting there for a little while, I cut the TV off, and went back upstairs. Going into Seth’s room, I sat down on the bed, before I laid down, and pressed my face in the pillow. I was starting to nod off, when the door then slammed open scaring me, and I jumped up. there was Brady, and I stared at him shock, but before I could say anything, he grabbed my hand.

“EJ we got to go.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Leah is on her way here.”

“Who?”

“Seth’s sister, and it’ll be bad if she finds you.”

Quickly putting on my shoes, he then grabbed my hand, and we were running down the steps. Going out of the house, he turned running around the house, and into the forest that was behind it. We ran deeper, and deeper into the forest, and I had no idea where he was taking me until he stopped. Staring at him, he tensed, before glancing around, and I caught this scent. Rogue… and I bit my lower lip, I had forgotten about the rogue that was running around. Something flashed from the corner of my eye, and I turned. Nothing was there, but something was getting closer, and I was starting to get scared.

“Brady…”

“Listen to me EJ, I need you to do something for me.”

Staring into his eyes, he laid his hands on my shoulder.

“I need you to run straight, and not look back.”

“But…”

“No buts Ej, Seth will have my ass if something happened to you.”

Frowning, I didn’t like the idea of leaving him, but I gave him a nod. Turning, I took off quickly ahead, and I heard a ripping noise ahead. I so wanted to turn to see if Brady was ok, but I didn’t have a chance to when I ran right into something hard. Slowly lifting my head, my eyes widen when I saw a huge black wolf standing in front of me. It growled loudly, and I flinched throwing my shield around me, and it was pushed back. A vicious growl came from it, and I jumped up running away from it.

I could hear it’s loud footsteps coming after me, and my eyes suddenly stung with unshed tears. I soon felt as the wolf jumped onto my shield, and I let out a painfully scream at the feeling of my shield breaking. Tumbling on the floor, I panted hard balling myself up in a ball cowering. A gush of air went by me, and I glanced up to see that the black wolf was tackled, and a rustled colored one was pinning it down. I trembled staring at them fighting when I felt something nudged my back, and I glanced behind me. Staring at Brady’s wolf form, I crawled over to him pressing my face into his leg.

My tears falling quickly, and I whimpered. I was then nudged again, and he lowered himself down. Pushing myself up, I crawled onto his back holding on tightly, and he was running again. I don’t know where we were going, but what I did know is that I wanted Seth.


	13. The Truth

I don’t know where we were, but once we came out of the forest we were in some kind of backyard. There was a little house, and five guys were standing outside. Sliding off Brady’s back, I watched them tense, and growled. Flinching, I heard Brady shift behind me, and wrap his arm around me. Holding me tightly against him walking closer to them, and I watched as they glared at me.

“What the hell Brady?”

A bulky one yelled stepping up, and I flinched against him. I was scared, and I wanted Seth. Clinging to Brady, I didn’t know what these guys were going to do, and even with Brady here there were more of them. I could feel myself tremble, and he ran his hand up, and down my shoulder.

“Brady what are you doing?”

The one beside the bulky guy asked.

“Yes Brady what in the hell are you doing?”

A voice really close behind us asked. Jumping in surprise, I looked to see another one staring down hard at us. A shudder ran through me, and Brady squeezed me tightly.

“I’m just following directions.”

“Directions from who?”

Squeezing my eyes shut tightly, I just want to go back in Seth’s room, and hide. I was so exhausted that I can’t believe I can still stand. A door then opened, and I glanced to see Seth come out. His eyes went directly to me, and quickly moved off of the porch, and walked quickly over toward me. Pulling away from Brady, I ran into Seth’s arms, and he squeezed me tightly for a moment. Pressing my face into his chest, I took a deep breath, before he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

“Seth…”

“Yes Sam?”

“What the hell is going on and who the hell is that?”

He squeezed me tightly, before pushing me back some, and turning me around so I was facing the others.

“This here is Ej, and he’s my imprint.”

That’s the last thing I heard, before my legs buckled on me, and I blacked out.

I could feel the feeling that someone was staring at me. Opening my eyes, I was suddenly staring into anger brown eyes. Jerking, she leaned up, and I slowly sat up staring at Renesmee, and she folded her arms.

“Do you know how worried I was.”

“I…”

“We looked everywhere for you, where were you?”

“I…”

“You stupid head, Aunt Alice couldn’t see you either, and your scent disappeared.”

“I’m sorry.”

Pulling me into a hug, I heard a lot of voices outside, and Renesmee pulled away. She sat down beside me, and I bit my lower lip.

“What’s going on outside?”

“Well…Jake brought Mom and Dad here to talk to the pack since they found about you and stuff.”

“I see.”

“Come on, we should go out.”

“Do I have to?”

Thinking about all of them glaring at me again sent shivers down my spine.

“Well you don’t want Seth to be punished right.”

“Huh?”

“Seth is taking all the blame.”

“Why?”

“To protect you stupid.”

She plucked me in the forehead, and I winced rubbing it softly. Taking a deep breath, I slowly stood up, and followed her out of the door. Standing on the porch, I stared out at everyone. Mom, Dad, and Jake were standing together; a little beside them was the wolf pack, and then there was Seth and Brady. Everyone soon turned toward us, and I tensed as everyone’s eyes was on me. Taking a step back, Renesmee grabbed my hands pulling me off the porch, and toward them. I stopped a few inches from everyone, and she let my hand go walking over taking Jake’s hand.

No one else made a move, and I felt like I was being stabbed with their eyes. Taking a deep breath, I looked right at Dad and I could see the dark rings under his eyes. Slowly feeling guilty, I looked away turning my attention to Seth. My eyes widen when I saw he had a bruise forming on his cheek. As if a pull was forming, I moved quickly over to him, and he turned his body to mine, before pulling me close. It seemed his movement caused everyone else to jump into action, and everyone started yelling. It was either at me or Seth, and I trembled into his side. I could feel a growl coming from Seth, and everyone froze.

Lifting my head, he was glaring at everyone, and I noticed how dark his eyes had become.

“EJ enough of this, just come here.”

Dad had stepped up, I want to go over to him, but I know if I leave Seth now Dad will make it his duty to send me away to where we would never see each other. Staring at him, I turned my head moving slowly behind Seth. Pressing my face in his back, I felt just how tense he was, and I closed my eyes.

“Seth why are you even protecting that kid?”

“I told you why Leah, I told you all why.”

“I won’t believe this Seth.”

I heard someone yell, and I looked to see a girl had moved closer to us.

“I don’t care if you don’t believe it, I don’t care if none of ya’ll believe it.”

“When did you become so rebellious?”

“I’m not being rebellious Leah, I’m trying to get you to understand what I’m telling you.”

I heard a growl, and I flinched into Seth’s back.

“Ok, ok, everyone calm down.”

A voice spoke out loud, and I glanced to see it was Jake.

“I’ll explain it all for everyone again. That over there is Edward Jacob Cullen or EJ if you will call him. He is the younger twin of Renesmee, and because of reasons he has been kept a secret from everyone. So apparently somehow, EJ met Seth and Brady becoming friends with them. He then got in a fight with Edward, and ran away. To my understanding, you brought EJ here to LaPush to stay with you Seth?”

“Yeah I did.”

“You also are telling us that you’ve imprinted on him as well.”

“Yes.”

Staring at him shocked, he glanced down at me, before giving a smile. Seth imprinted on me? Like when did that happened, and I leaned my cheek against his back.

“Ok there you go, that explains why EJ is at LaPush, and why Seth is protecting him like he is. Now as you can see since he’s Seth imprint, and  we can’t go anything about it, it’s not like we can choose who we imprint on Sam.”

“I know, I know Jake.”

“This could have been avoided if Seth just came out and told us.”

“How could I? No one was supposed to know that secret, and no one was supposed to know we had met.”

“Damn it Seth, I knew, you could have at least told me.”

Now it seemed Jake and Seth was just arguing, and I glanced at the wolf pack. The girl was still glaring at me, but the others looked pretty much bored now. I wonder if everything is ok now, and I slowly moved from behind Seth, and they glanced at me. No one was glaring anymore, well except the girl who I guess would be Seth’s sister Leah. Now I had to deal with the big problem… my dad.


	14. Talking

After everyone had kind of calmed down, I met Dad's eyes, and he was frowning staring directly at me. Swallowing hard, I have no idea what will go on when I go over to him, and Mom. Letting out a sigh, I took a step to go over, but a pain flashed through my head, and I stumbled backwards. Arms wrapped around my waist, and I took a shaky breath, I touched the arms.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just a little tired."

A hand ran through my hair, which kind of relaxed me some. The warmth coming off Seth was comforting, that I didn't want to move, but I know I need to speak with Dad. Moving to get out of Seth's arms, which only caused him to tighten his grip for a moment, and I glanced back at him. He was frowning, and I stared at the bruise on his cheek, I wonder where that came from. Turning in his arms, I reached touched his cheek, and he gave me a little smile.

"It doesn't hurt."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Nodding my head, I stepped out of his arms, and turned back to my family. I was kind of nervous now, even though I know I had no reason to me. I don't want Dad to take me away, I like it here, plus Seth and Brady is here. However, after all of this I know that I am the child, and I can't really stop Dad if he does decide to move us... me. The thought really did scare me enough that I wanted to run away again. My hand was then grabbed, and I looked to see Seth smiling down at me.

"I'll go with you."

Smiling, I held his hand tightly, before slowly walking over to Mom and Dad. I could hear my heart beating hard in my ears, and my hand was squeezed. Moving in front of them, I lifted my head staring at Dad. 

"Dad..."

Lifting his hand he stopped me, and frowned.

"Let's talk about this at home. You will come home, right?"

Giving a small nod, he reached taking Mom's hand and turned. Slowly looking at Seth, he gave me a little smile, before squeezing my hand.

"Don't worry, I'll go with you."

 Giving him a smile, I nodded my head.

"Seth I want to talk to you about some things too."

The one named Sam said, and Seth glanced behind him nodding his head. Looking ahead Jake and Renesmee was waiting for us, and we hurried over to them, and went into the forest. Jake moved from Renesmee, and Seth soon let go of my hand, and I realized that they were about to shift. Moving over to Renesmee, he glanced at me, before giving me a smile, and the bone snapping sound filled my ears. A shiver went through me, until I felt something soft nuzzling my cheek. Flinching, I glanced at Seth, and he leaned down; smiling I moved climbing on him.

"You're not running?" 

Glancing back at Renesmee, I shook my head, and she pouted turning to Jake. He was in wolf form now too, and he let out a huff, before leaning down, and Renesmee squealed climbing on his back. They soon started in a trout, before they were running, and I leaned down pressing my face into Seth's fur.

I caught his scent, and it made me feel warm and safe. Running a hand through his fur, he made this purring sound, before slowly stopping. Lifting up, I stared to see we were a little away, and he lowered down. I slid off of him, and he moved back into the forest, before coming back with just his cut offs on. He gave me a lazy grin, before taking my hand, and we jogged up to the others.

Once we got there it seemed that Dad was fussing at Renesmee, and she was pouting. Squeezing Seth’s hand, he returned it, and we slowly moved over to Jake. Dad then met my eyes, before sighed, and motioned for us to come inside. Slowly walking inside, I moved over toward Renesmee.

“What was that about?”

“Just Dad being over protecting, because I was riding Jake.”

“Oh.”

Good thing we stopped a few feet before we got here, and I glanced back at Seth, and he threw me a smile, before going back to talking to Jake. Walking into the living room, something flashed passed my eyes, and I was then engulfed in a big hug.

“I was so worried about you, EJ.”

Leaning back, I stared into Aunt Alice golden eyes, and a sudden guilt formed over me. Hugging her tightly, I never thought about anyone else, just only myself how selfish of me. She pulled away looking behind me, before giving me a knowing look.

_I see the wolves have taken another one of Edward kids_

Realizing I read her mind, I put up my shield to block everything, and was guided into the living room. Sitting down, I was totally exhausted, but I have to listen to what Dad has to say. Glancing around, I made eye contact with Seth as he stood in the door with Jake. Giving a little smile, he moved over to stand behind the couch. Leaning forward, he laid his hand on my shoulders, and I felt myself relaxed some.

Turning looking at Dad, he was standing in front of me with his arms folded, before sighing.

“EJ…”

He then pursed his lips like he forgot what he was going to say, before looking passed me at Seth. Before letting out a sigh, and moved closer.

“Before I say anything, EJ are you ok?”

“I’m fine.”

“Good, well do you have anything to say?”

“Yes… I’m sorry I ran away. I’m sorry I lied, and hidden stuff from ya’ll, but I just couldn’t tell you. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this, I just wanted to get away so I ran. That’s when I met Seth and Brady, and before I knew it they became so important to me.”

Staring down at my hands, I squeezed them together, before I felt Seth rubbing my shoulders softly.

“Even though we told you it was not go anywhere alone, you still went and met them… Seth?”

He raised an eyebrow and I sighed nodding my head.

“I did, but it was just something different… special. Seth was special, and I had so much fun with him. We talked about a lot of things, and he taught me about all type of things.  He was my first friend, and I really didn’t want to lose him. I don’t want to move Dad, and I really don’t.”

Seth squeezed my shoulder, and I reached touching his hand.  Dad frowned for a moment staring at us, and I felt my heart beating hard in my ear. Would Dad still want me to move, even though everything that happened. Can he see that Seth wouldn’t hurt me, and he slowly looked away. Mom then moved over to Dad, and looked over at us.

“EJ I understand what you saying, maybe your Dad didn’t deal with this as well as he could. But running away is not a good idea, we will talk about this later. You seem really tired so why don’t you head to bed now.”

Slowly nodding my head, I stood, before turning looking at Seth.

“Will you take me upstairs?”

He glanced over me, before meeting my eyes and nodded his head.

“Yeah.”

Slowly walking out the room, I took Seth’s hand, and we walked up to my room. Sitting on my bed, I kicked off my shoes, before glancing at him. Seth hadn’t said anything else since he got here, and that made me kind of nervous. Slowly reaching for him, he moved grabbing my hand, and sat down beside me.

“You ok?”

“Yeah I’m fine.”

Smiling, I leaned forward, and he met me in the middle. The touch of his lips were warm and soft, it was kind of like a breath of fresh air. Wrapping my arms around his neck, he slowly laid me down deepening the kiss. A brush against my lips, and his tongue was in my mouth. Running fingers through his hair, he pulled away, before giving me light kisses against my neck.

“Everything will be ok, I promise.”

“You don’t think Dad will send me away?”

“No, but if he tries I’ll steal you away in the night and we’ll run away.”

A grin fell on my lips, and he leaned up some showing me how serious he was. A blush soon fell on my cheeks, and he smirked pecking my lips once then twice, before pulling away. His hands soon went to my pants, and started unbuttoning it, and pulling them down. I could feel my face burn, before I stopped his hands.

“Seth what…”

“Doubt you sleep in pants, I was just helping.”

I could see the smug grin on his face, and I pouted wiggling out my pants, and crawling under the covers. Standing up, Seth glanced back at the door, before leaning down kissing my forehead.

“Something scary happened today, I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

A yawn fell from my lips, and I turned to my side staring at him.

“I know, but it’s my responsibility to protect you.”

I wasn’t satisfy with the frown on his face, and I grabbed his hand pressing it to my cheek.

“But you were there when I needed you so it’s ok.”

A lazy grin fell on his lips, before he pulled his hand away.

“Night EJ.”

“Night Seth.”

Turning he left out of the room, and closed the door behind him. I suddenly had this warm feeling in his chest that made me think that everything just might be ok.


End file.
